User talk:Pararaptor
Well, we (read:Wolf) ain't done with it yet. As of now, it's complete rambling bullshit. And it will stay that way until Fallout 4. Just doing my job. 12:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... about the fur... That's the whole reason I don't like rabbits. Just doing my job. 12:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in total agreement. Have you actually done any modwork on this? Pararaptor 12:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Me? No. Wolf? Possibly. I don't even have F3 for PC. Neither does Spoon. Just doing my job. 12:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I understand that, I just thought you'd all be in correspondence about it. Pararaptor 12:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The mod is kind of a... pipe-dream. We're sort of a mix of Tranquility Lane and Gruntipedia. Humor and fanon. Am I rambling again? Just doing my job. 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Have you considered recruiting on F3 nexus? By the looks of it Werewolfhell has done some decent modding, he could get some people. Sorry, I just really want to see this happen. Pararaptor 12:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He's actually done mods?! Where? Just doing my job. 12:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He says he's done some death animations, so I'm guessing he's good with Blender & Nifskope. Pararaptor 12:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm sure someone in the COM would like to help. However, I don't have connections, so we'll see who Wolf digs up. Just doing my job. 12:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If it's alright with the big man, I can do some modding. Pararaptor 12:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What kind of work experience with mods do you have? Just doing my job. 12:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The original explosion knockdowns mod & safehouse pets are the ones I've uploaded, & just about the only decent ones. Pararaptor 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I say do it. I severly doubt wolf is going to make a good job of it, or at all. Fat Man Spoon 12:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Furry weirdo says do it. Where's the Gorilla? Just doing my job. 12:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what needs doing? Pararaptor 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Everything. If you both do it, and upload it, we let the modding community decide. Fat Man Spoon 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What needs to be done for a start? I'm not good at deciding these kinds of things for myself. Pararaptor 12:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let's ask Wolf. Scottish bastard. Just doing my job. 12:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well i do have some decent experience copying images files from other games and spending fuckin' ages fallout-ifying them,plus i know how to make death animations,and i know a few people who have some experience modding hard-to-mod games,especilly a few people who can do great voices.want me to call 'em? Mr.Wolf 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. Nil interest from the nexus board. Pararaptor 01:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I also have some experience my own modding tool,which helps as it has stuff you can use to upload voice files and shit,plus ad din hand-made textures,and yes,you can make flying pizza trucks.Oh and in turth,the fallout nexus ain't needed,theres barely anyone on that site that is a allout veteran so won't understand all the joes,weapons and shit.Especially the kids,they'll go "Omg bozar lulz orignilz weponz lulz",without knowing that the bozar has been in fallout for ages Mr.Wolf 09:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I hear you. What do you think about these? http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=7473 Pararaptor 09:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not much,i prefer orignal stuff,like a prototype laser rifle my brother was working on,pretty good,used a scope and fired 5 shots will using on 2 MF cells,but was still balanched,but stuff i really hate is stuff that gives you too many game breaking stuff,like an armor that boosts everything to max. Mr.Wolf 09:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's not the armour I'm interested in. Pararaptor 09:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tehn what is it?The weapons?The big paragraph about copyright? Mr.Wolf 09:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah the weapons look nice. Pararaptor 09:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Meh,give me a smith and wesson 500. over those any day. Mr.Wolf 09:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I should tell you now when ever anyone says anything technical about guns, I will have no idea what they're talking about. Pararaptor 09:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::In which case you'll not understand most of what i talk about when i see an armoury/workbench,im a gunfreak ya know. Mr.Wolf 09:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::So have you uploaded your conversion tool anywhere? Pararaptor 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope,it's a bigass file and it's on ym computer,and it's freakin' impossible to transfer files from computer-to-laptop because of my crappy windows 98 system,thank god for good laptops. Mr.Wolf 09:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ohhh, I hate laptops Pararaptor 09:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Lets move this discussion the the bottom,its getting huge and my latop lags when theres too much on a wikia editing page,also,that m60 thing needs fixed,its needs and infobox and less game breaking stats. Mr.Wolf 09:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bunker Since you're here, why don't you build your own Bunker? Like this? Fat Man Spoon 13:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Or a more... personalized one, such as this. Just doing my job. 13:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm doing almost like a demo of the M60 quest so as to get more help with the mod; The better stuff you've done the more likely you'll get more & better modders. Check M60 SMG. Seeing as it's 11.38 pm over here, I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Japan? Just doing my job. 13:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Close but no cigar. Australia. Pararaptor 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Awww, this is going to be hard to co-ordinate. It's 14:44 here. What time is it where you are, Nitty? Fat Man Spoon 13:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::;damn time frames,also,should we have a bunker for Mr.75,after whatever side of the games done mr.75 moves to a private bunker. Mr.Wolf 13:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) When the fuck is fourteen hundred hours? It's 8:47 a.m. here. Just doing my job. 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh,im living in scotland the now eidjit! Mr.Wolf 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 2:50 if you like. Fat Man Spoon 13:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Aussie, eh? How's the economic climate? Lord Spoonfield III 10:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Fucking fantastic! Pararaptor 11:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Where in Australia are you from? Lord Spoonfield III 11:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Melbourne. 20 caps says you mispronounce it. Pararaptor 11:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mel-bun? Lord Spoonfield III 11:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No. Melb-urn. Pararaptor 12:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! I was going to put that first, but I changed my mind. Lord Spoonfield III 12:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If it's any consolation, you're better than most. So many people call it "Mel-born" Pararaptor 12:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, thats because I paid attention in Geography class. Lord Spoonfield III 12:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have Geography? Classy. Pararaptor 12:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What annoys me is that the Geography teacher is Australia, and couldn't tell us the right way to say 'Melb-urn'. He always said 'Mel-bun'. Lord Spoonfield III 12:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How heavy was his accent? Pararaptor 12:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Not that much. He'd been here in England for 3 years. Lord Spoonfield III 12:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. I've noticed people with heavy accents call it Melbun. Pararaptor 12:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) just gunna chuck this in here too, i'm from Australia, recognise me! Lord Snip. 08:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Huh. Where from specifically? Pararaptor 10:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Eternal silence weapons I took a look at that link you put here again,theres pretty good,a quick retexture and some fixation and we have some fallout eleventy weapons.Tehy'd need to be on high level enemies though,like brotherhood inquistors and new bailey power-troopers. Mr.Wolf 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Continued down bottom I kind of intended it to be a game-breaker but if I can change it. Any stats you prefer? Pararaptor 09:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Spread:2.5 Damage:50 ammo:5mm (Its been troll modded) Effects:Causes troll delusion on target (-10hp for 20 seconds,stacks) cost:Worthless.mp one likes maccy. Also,can you get a good custom wattz 1000 laser pistol?I need one to be used in the spoonfield boss character. Mr.Wolf 11:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What from the joefoxx mod? Pararaptor 11:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::From any wattz laser weapon mod,a magneto variant would do,so it could be customized better 'n' shit. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Specific stats in mind or just good? Pararaptor 11:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Damage:50 SPread:0.5 Effects:cause burnign on target Value:90 pounds That should be it. Mr.Wolf 11:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh,and 100 item health. Mr.Wolf 11:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There,fixed the shitty wesbite link launcher image. Mr.Wolf 12:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ta thanks. Pararaptor 12:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem,also,we need to get to work on getting gun models for spoon's and wolf's hadngun.(WOlfs handgun's page is done,but spoons looks like wesker's samurai edge and still has the detachable silencer,scope 'n' flaslight,wolfs look like a USP that's black,with a detachable silencer,scope and flaslight) Mr.Wolf 12:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not really a modeller, I've been using models of FO3 Nexus. With permission. Pararaptor 12:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ya know someone who can get the required models?If ya do,just send 'em over to my talk page and ill give 'em details/ Mr.Wolf 12:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the only person I know who does mods. Sorry. Pararaptor 12:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aside from me,anyway,lets just finish up the work on some things,surely you could get good images for some of the human characters?And maybe wolf's human form? Mr.Wolf 12:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to do the NPCs like Nitty & Meryl & that? Pararaptor 12:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Mr.Wolf 12:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm on it. Pararaptor 12:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Good. Mr.Wolf 12:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I can also do the weapons, thanks to WMK. Pararaptor 13:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;EXCELLENT!Also,yir an admin now. Mr.Wolf 13:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::What does adminship entail? Pararaptor 13:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ability to: Delete pages,protect pages,block users,and some more. Mr.Wolf 13:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) image:Spoon'sgunv1.jpg All I can get is that for the moment, the samurai edge won't load with a scope & silencer. Pararaptor 14:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;Huh?The file isn't even uploaded. Mr.Wolf 14:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also,just give spoon a desert eagle with the required modifcations,make the samurai edge a special weapon found in the new bailey Mr.Wolf 14:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 14:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh okay.ill just use that model as a unique weapon during experiment. Mr.Wolf 14:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Blog 'n' recent changes Makea blog and turn the recent changes widget on.Makes blog talking easier (Especially for nitty) Mr.Wolf 13:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ENABLE RECENT CHANGES! Nitty stuck in cyber-limbo, and can only respond in blog comments. Lord Spoonfield III 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How do I enable it? Pararaptor 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Can you post pictures of the face models? I'd like to see. Lord Spoonfield III 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) See the top of the page? Click 'more', choose manage widgets, and enable 'Recent changes'. Lord Spoonfield III 01:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) image:SpoonyAndNitty.jpg Is the one on the right me? Because thats awesome. Can you take one of me in a suit? Lord Spoonfield III 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, the left is better. Lord Spoonfield III 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Good, 'coz that one was meant to be you. image:SpoonyFullBody.jpg Pararaptor 01:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Just... awesome. What outfit you got planned for Nitty? Lord Spoonfield III 01:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cries*--Bayonetta 01:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) STOP GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! 35Dr, 10,000 hp, +20 bonuses to small guns & speech & +1 to charisma. I've been trying to post that for ages. Pararaptor 01:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Suit: image:NitpickerSuit.jpg Pararaptor 08:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Free! Free from the shackles of tyranny! ... Why do I look like a 17th century aristocrat? Eh, no matter. Don't make the Modified Spoonfield Power Armor just yet. :EDIT:Damn, forgot my signature. I've been in those comments for too long. Nitty 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Modified Spoonfield Power Armour? Oo-er, I am intrigued. Good to have you back. Pararaptor 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::These look good,nice work. Mr.75 16:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Who keeps deleting my user page? Pararaptor 00:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion What was with the dirty communists stuff at the top of the page? Pararaptor 11:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Nexus... Finally got the damn thing to activate, and that is the greatest idea ever. 'S not mine, I don't have access to mod tools, though. Nitty 16:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a shame,you coulda cooked up some real good stuff. Mr.75 16:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) hello I'm Outcast and I was told you do the characters...I wondered what Pyro looked likeOutcastBOS 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll do him after I finish ChunkyMcJim. Pararaptor 00:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::When your done we need an image for mr.75,heres what you'd need to do *Make it a caucasian male,no wrinkles or whatever *Give him Blast back hair and and a rough beard Simple eh?Oh,and you need to give him a scar across his right eye. Mr.75 16:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I need a picture & I don't have a way of putting the scar in, both eyes have to have the same texture. Pararaptor 11:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) About the coup... So, any thoughts on the current state of the wiki? Nitty 00:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :What's this about a necromorph? Nitty 00:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dead Space boss. The wiki's certainly got more users now. Pararaptor 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Parararaptor is back! Yayz. Spoon 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Or at least until I have to start on the risotto. Pararaptor 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :M'kay, you need to get him near the engines, put him in Stasis, take his legs off, and flip a switch to turn on the engines so he gets incinerated. I think. Nitty 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hit him with a spade. Spoon 00:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::What will that do? Nitty 00:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Everything..... Spoon 00:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Except get me a girlfriend... dammit. Nitty 00:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Even that. Hitting it with a spade will do absolutely everything that is possible and impossible.... Spoon 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU"RE GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! Pararaptor 00:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Then use the 'Leave Message' button at the top. By-passes all edit conflicts. Spoon 00:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nitty I want to say sorry for giving you shit about the furries. I was just a bit freaked at first because my cat was in my lap the first time I saw it, & it kind of kept going. But after the new perk, I guess it doesn't feel so weird anymore. After all, that is a legendary perk. Pararaptor 00:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Which perk would that be? Spoon 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Furry Fetish. Nitty 01:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So, you said that every time you try to put a wolf head on a human body, the editor crashed. What do you mean "wolf head"? Nitty 01:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Dog head. As in Dogmeat. But it's fucked, I can't get the head seperated from the body. Pararaptor 01:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you could design him a suit that looks good, set his faction to creature and stuff. Nitty 01:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) But if he's in werewolf form?... I could do him as a dog that's been scale up. Pararaptor 01:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I mean a suit that looks like a wolf, because werewolfs are bipedal. Nitty 01:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Acutally,just start from a basic deathclaw,hshorten the claws,give it black fur,remove the horns,give it a wolf-life head that fits the bigass muscly physique of Mr Wolf Mr.75 18:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::You all seem to be under impression that I know what I'm doing. Pararaptor 11:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That'd be fuck hard. I need to go for about half an hour now. Pararaptor 01:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I need to go back in my cage. I'll be here 'till midnight. Use the blogs, turn on recent changes, hit refresh, blah blah blah. Nitty 01:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) LEAVE IT GONE FOR THE MOMENT! Spoon 00:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What? Pararaptor 00:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Werewolfhell deleted it. He still has bureacrat rights, and we can't get rid of them. I've asked wikia again, and the page deletions are 'evidence'. Spoon 01:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Idiot. Spoon 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I take it he's not happy. Was it a bad idea to have just restores & protected my page? Pararaptor 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, but we have others. Spoon 01:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who apart from nitpicker? Pararaptor 01:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The 'Spence's gun' page. Spoon 01:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Are we going to clean up all the furries first? Pararaptor 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Anyway, before you do anything, use http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact to send what happened with wolf to Wikia. They want the opinion of 'the community'. Spoon 01:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay it's sent. Pararaptor 01:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You should be checking your inbox in a few hours. Anyway, what was that about the fur? Spoon 01:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) They told us off about the furries. Never mind. Pararaptor 01:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) We're gonna stop any traffic involving the fur. No more uploads. We gotta keep what we got. Next, how is the mod coming along? Have you read The Reaper? Spoon 01:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Pyro is done, the banhammer is done, with a -50 HP bonus to trolls. Until I can get the model from Broken Steel Chunky McJim is going to remain separate. To sum it up in two words: not good. Pararaptor 01:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go now. Pararaptor 01:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :;Go to the blog i made called Wolf's Removal,sign it,w eneed to get rid of wolf. Mr.75 16:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hey There Can You Please Make Me A Face Model--Six Dog.11TY 18:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Face Model Nope I dont have one--Six Dog.11TY 19:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks hopefully people will start joining it soon.The main problem now isn't content its that I need a new logo and more users. Acdczombie 23:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I have to ask, is there an underlying theme for it? Pararaptor 06:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes,the wiki is about anything My friends and I are interested by and its basically a funny commentary on it.If we talk about it on the 360 then we talk about it on the wiki we write articles about people to avoid or that are cool and it takes a real douche for a lot of negative content to be based on them such as Tyranus or Nothingtoprove,but it is open for anyone as long as anyone doesn't include retards they are fine.Big Nig 08:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OOH sexy picture.I think I will have to... sorry I came. 12:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry.Big Nig 12:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Really? Looks like absolute shit to me. Pararaptor 06:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ^That up there is "pretty funny in some regards"? ... Nitty 11:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I quote: Smart-Mouth. Pararaptor 11:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ... Okay, whatever floats your boat. Have you seen the "new" enemies? Like the Feral Ghoul Scrapper? Nitty 12:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am. ... I don't have a real life to get to anyway... Does the whole mod look more and more impossible? Nitty 12:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Alcohol will be your saviour. As for the mod, that depends on what's going down with Spoon & the Escapist. Scrappers? I see that & I read "Twitcher". Pararaptor 12:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) All we have are rehashes of old enemies. We need brand new enemies. Like a fish or smething. How hard could that be? Nitty 12:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Have you ever used Blender? It's fucking impossible. Pararaptor 12:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the mod on Nexus concerning Wanamingos and Floaters? It's not impossible. Which is why we are recruiting. Nitty 12:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I know the mod well; I use it. I know someone's already done a power-armoured ghoul as a modder's resource, I just can't remember what it's called. Pararaptor 12:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) image:Scrapperv1.jpg Names What is your first name? We all know everybody elses. Spoon 16:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Stephen. Pararaptor 16:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) can I call you Steve? Spoon 16:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Is it pronounced "Steven" or "Stefan"? Nitty 16:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) "Steven", & yes you can call me Steve. Incidentally my middle name is Thomas, I have a brother named Alexander & a cousin named Andrew. It's three in the morning here, so I'm going to bed. A disturbing number of my posts end this way. Pararaptor 17:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Lol noboby knows my name :) note:no one gives a fuck-Six Dog Just throwing it out there I like that picture of the ghoul in the power armour... can I ask you to make a special one if its not too much trouble?Big Nig Its a ghoul in a longcoat/trenchcoat+Cowboy hat+Sunglasses(the darker the better)+and 44 magnum(unscoped if possible)please... I shall be your "Hidden Bawstid".Big Nig 00:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Do you want a feral one or a sane one? Pararaptor 01:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sane... you just made me very happy.Big Nig 01:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) OH YEAH thank you... I am now your Hidden Bawstid. Big Nig 01:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) What does a Hidden Bawstid entail? Pararaptor 01:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Its like being your friend that does spiteful things to your enemies... by calling bubba on them... Big Nig 01:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can't I just beat the shit out of enemies with the banhammer? Pararaptor 01:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Bubba beats the shit out of you, in a way... Spoon 01:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) From the inside... Big Nig 01:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ouch. Pararaptor 01:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) EPIC WIN image:tyrannosaurid.jpg Pararaptor 22:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Blood Crawler yer? Pararaptor 00:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, nice, did you make it!?--Bayonetta 00:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Pfft, no. If I were that good we'd be home & hosed. Pararaptor 00:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Are you a winged T-Rex? D3V0NST8R 8:12 PM, 17 July 2009 (PST) No. Pararaptor 04:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) New... Read the dictionary of strangely erotic magnitude http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Dictionary . Big Nig 05:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) that gun... I makes me think that I am going to explode when I see that pic... Big Nig 11:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Just wait until you see... THE TAIWANESE ASSAULT RIFLE! Pararaptor 12:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds sexy... oh by the way I added ALOT of stuff to the wiki recently you should check it out.Big Nig 12:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) That Sonic the Hedgehog Rape picture is still among the best WTF I've ever seen. Pararaptor 13:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Sonic running gif is now used as the faggot template lol I say someone with a gif of sonic running as their avatar and I was like... wow what a fag.... Big Nig 13:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Did you ever see that Storm Trooper doing the bump as a gif? Pararaptor 13:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I Came... lol what did you think of Sheva/Sexy Negro?Big Nig 13:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can't find it, my connection to wikia is fucked to hell. Pararaptor 13:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Sheva Big Nig 13:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) S'alright. Pararaptor 13:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Was a little less than what I expected but it will work.If you are more the hentai sort the Nitrotitan page will give you a constant boner... Big Nig 13:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I don't really like porn all that much. Blame it on Goatse. Pararaptor 13:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Goatse is not enough to damage the "Constant Boner" the only thing that can do that is mrs selano's anal dentures or bubba.Big Nig 13:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Goatse is enough to make your penis retract inside your body. Pararaptor 13:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A constant boner is what caused goatse to become goatse it was bubba's constant boner! Big Nig 13:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) So that's how it all began, huh? Pararaptor 13:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and bubba works for me and that is why I am a valuable hidden bawstid with mr creekjunkie24 as my IRL wingman!...VALHALLA!!!!!! Big Nig 13:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Pararaptor 13:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I vowed to tear anyone's penis off by the base if they mess with creekjunkie while listening to "You're my Best friend" by Queen.Big Nig 13:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I understand. Pararaptor 13:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Mhm I meet creekjunkie when I was 3 and ever since then we have been best friends and he has since grown to be 7' ... but people still try to bother him and that is where vengeance happens... BREWSTER ATTACK! Big Nig 14:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Holy fuck! Seven foot tall? Pararaptor 14:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and likes to be called "Mr T Biggs" and he calls me "Ninga" his combination of the words ninja and nigga.... So its Mr T Biggs and ninga lol... Big Nig 14:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You know what bothers me? People are always asking if they can call me Steve. Like I might get really pissed if they did. Pararaptor 14:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Lol its like Random person:Hey steve *snort laugh* Raptor:WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY!?.. ACDC!!! Me:Ok BUBBA!!!! Bubba:Wheres the nerd!? *Raptor and Acdc point to the random person* Bubba:BEND THE FUCK OVER! Random person:NO BUBBA NO! *squish* Big Nig 14:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I feel like randomness. Pararaptor 14:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go I have an Mk1 arcade machine to win in an auction YEA BOI!!!! Big Nig 14:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Good luck with that. Pararaptor 14:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Freedom! Alright, I'm free. Nitty 16:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nice one. I'm doing the Taiwanese Assault Rifle & I keep getting stuck, with a loss for ideas. It has two scopes, a knife, a camera, two chandeliers, a computer, an ignition key, a clock & a cupholder (with cup.) Anything else you want to suggest? Pararaptor 16:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The car ornamant. Use a gnome. Spoon 16:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Fuzzy dice. And a welcome mat. Nitty 16:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot to mention the hood ornament, already got that. Pararaptor 16:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A pot of daisies. Nitty 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Petunias, bitch. Spoon 16:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :;Daffodils. Pararaptor 16:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A blue telephone booth. Nitty 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Can we have a laser pen? Fires a constant laser but does like no damage? Spoon 16:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, easy. Pararaptor 16:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "I know it looks like a pen, Bond. Because it is." Nitty 16:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Show me. Spoon 16:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is: 16:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC)]] Blows up if you press the top 3 times in a row? Spoon 16:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No, James. It's a fucking pen. You can write with it and that's it. Q 16:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Want to laugh...? http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Acdczombie_Vid_Box Don't ask why they aren't in a playlist I will stand on my hands and jump... Big Nig 16:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Location, location, location... We don't have very many of them at all... Do you have any zany ideas for something we could include? Nitty 00:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Do we have a list yet? Pararaptor 01:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) SWEET I am now 15! Can legally play 70% of my PC games! Pararaptor 14:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, well then, happy birthday! Or... whatever. Nitty 14:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Here's your present. I promise it's not Ricky. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0719DxMOUY Nitty 14:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Have to wait until the first of August, I'm afraid. Take three hours to buffer. Pararaptor 14:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Stevie is 15? yay. Spoon 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If you do my a face mod If you do,can my hair be jet black unsettler--Six Dog.11TY 21:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Have you got a picture for me? Pararaptor 07:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No.but if you wait a few hours i'll upload a crappy one.--Danny D :) 08:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Every time your online so am i.What time is it in your zone?--Danny D :) 08:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Quarter past six in the afternoon. Where are you? Pararaptor 08:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) England.Its something like half 9 in the morning--Danny D :) 08:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) No skoll then? Pararaptor 08:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Nope.6 Week hollz--Danny D :) 08:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 6 weeks?! Jesus, we only get that for the summer holidays. Pararaptor 08:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) LMFAO It IS our summer holiday--Danny D :) 08:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Let me rephrase that. We only get 6 weeks for the christmas holidays. Pararaptor 08:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You get 6 weeks at christmas?We only get 2--Danny D :) 08:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) God moves in mysterious ways. I noticed your love of acronyms, might want to take a look at the Fallout: Eleventy Hostiles page before it changes. Pararaptor 08:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) How come?--Danny D :) 08:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You'll see. Pararaptor 08:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Im so dumb i dont see anything.--Danny D :) 08:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *'B' Bogans *'E' Emo Ninjas *'S' Scottish Tribals Smugglers *'T' Troll It spells out "B-E-S-T". Pararaptor 08:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yes i see now--Danny D :) 08:55, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Got that picture for me? Pararaptor 08:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Aw fuck...Anyway im going offline cause i just downloaded the Pitt L8rs.--Danny D :) 08:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I got it an anchorage 2 days ago,and finshed both of them within 2 and a half hours (anchorage took 1 hour,the pitt took an hour and a half) but my advice is to get all the new gear (Or just the tribal power armor,perforator and metal blaster} and do the whole game again,it feels diffrent,as you ear apart hard-to-clean areas with ease,and for fun,get the leather rebel armor from everett (Theres a list of rewards on his page methinks) M471/952G 11:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SKin Good,your here,what do you think of the skin?(if you can't see it,go to the skin tab in preferences and choose let the admins ovveride my skin choice,or custom.) Mr.Wolf 11:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I did what you said, but I'm still with the default skin. And I won't be here for long. Pararaptor 12:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :uh,press CTRL+F5 to bypass your browser cache and access it,hopefully. Mr.Wolf 12:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, nice. Also, I don't think it's possible to make people eat stuff & take on its effects with F3 engine. Pararaptor 12:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I've begun work on modifying AI behaviour,currently they eat stuff just fine,but thats cause i used WolfMod to assimilate obliviions engine............. Mr.Wolf 12:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Fantastic. Pararaptor 12:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa ...If I had a choice I would say neither... but since I can't I would say the semen because period blood has a very dank odor and I would feel like a vampire.Now its my turn!Would your rather eat maggots or rip a goat's had off and drink its blood? Big Nig 13:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm still here. 4 hours. Nitty 13:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I would have to say my girlfriend because they other one is just sick... now would you rather get a full body multi layer tattoo or spend a month in a homeless shelter. Big Nig 14:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Holocaust... cause either way you are going to suffer... and nobody writes books about plague sickos. --14:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The above comment was mine the wiki was messing up on me... Big Nig 20:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Featured user Do me a favor and do not remove the featured user section from the main page, it stays, ok? M471/952G 13:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Alright. I think what you've done with it is better, it was just a link before. Pararaptor 13:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I figured,if only this wikia supported user badge's. M471/952G 13:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I dunno, but I miss him. Hold on a minute here, I need to do some testing now that the storm is over. Nitty 14:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning the Leather Jacket Editing the snake out of the Tunnel Snake Jacket is easily the most difficult piece I've done due to all of the different shades and textures, and because I use Microsoft Paint. I've been going at it slowly for a day and a half now and can't seem to make something that is believable. I will find a way, I just want to let you know it will take a little longer than expected. Don't let this discourage you from asking me for art-related tasks in the future. Butcher Pete 01:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ... What? ... Nitty 13:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You were going to say something about Spoonfield? Pararaptor 13:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Awesomeness inbound This vid rools--TheAngryEnglishDude 13:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ... Nitty 13:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) What?--TheAngryEnglishDude 13:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ... I think I cry too much... Nitty 13:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Get a kitten. It helps. Pararaptor 13:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ... ... alright, how's the mod coming? Nitty 13:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) From what 75's saying vair well. Pararaptor 14:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Say what? Nitty 14:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) He's doing pioneering stuff with the AI. Pararaptor 14:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) English, please. Nitty 14:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I can't explaing it simpler than that at 12.15 in the morning. Pararaptor 14:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You go get some sleep then. I'll be here, on the offchance anyone I care about shows up. Nitty 14:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) It's a weekend, I'll get sleep on monday. Pararaptor 14:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Now that's a plan I get behind. I'll be sure to reimburse your Red Bull expenditure. Nitty 14:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Funnily enough, I don't drink energy drinks. Pararaptor 14:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Then... wait... how?... OH SHI- Nitty 14:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't understand. Elaborate. Pararaptor 14:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) How can you be awake without the sweet caress of caffine? Nitty 14:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't depend on it. Pararaptor 14:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Then you are obviously not living correctly. God invented caffine for a reason. So's when them queers come knockin', we can pull the shotguns out and hit 'em from fiddy feet with our eyes's closed. Nitty 14:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) If you want an addiction, that's fine with me. Where'd SixDog go? Pararaptor 14:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm kidding. Couldn't you tell? I think Six could have been hit by that trojan that's going around. Nitty 14:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Right now, I can't tell whether I'm going to regret putting my heart & soul on the Escapist in the morning or not. Pararaptor 15:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Look at me. I do just fine. Nitty 15:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You just said you cry too much. Pararaptor 15:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :He's insane,just slowly move away,the men in white coats are here. M471/952G 15:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New page Enjoy... http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Friend Big Nig 16:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why you call your wikia(sure,whatever) a humour wikia,it's about as funny as SAW IV M471/952G 16:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) What's not funny about film that was born from a competition for "Best Film Idea" of which the prize was "Full funding to make a feature-length film of your own. But it has to be called Saw 4." Pararaptor 16:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Can someone please define trolling?I think an example of it could be,Harassing someone that hasn't said anything to you or directed at you. Big Nig 16:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not trolling,it's just my opinion M471/952G 16:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Opinion. Nitty 16:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't want your opinion.Its mainly because every single time I read one of your hateful comments I think of Shyanne Hill with hater face... Big Nig 16:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Stupendous work, zombie. Now it's all quiet. Nitty 17:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :What a dumbass,oh,and i'm doing extensive work for SixDog's wikia,so,even though im not bureaucrating you,im leaving nitty in charge untill i get back,but i'll stand ban any twat that does something wrong,and will still bitch at people's shit ideas,and all the others i do as the owner of this wikia. M471/952G 17:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) How am I supposed to keep the wiki under control if I can't combat a troll? Idiot. Nitty 21:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I hope you're not referring to me because I am not a troll... Big Nig 21:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am. Nitty 21:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::In what way am I a troll? Big Nig 21:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't know how to shut your mouth. Nitty 21:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Why do you throw the term troll around when you don't know what it means.I told you what was going to happen and it did and I kept trying to tell you but you didn't listen to me and now you have another conflict that is going to happen and you can't see it.I have been trying to help you but you don't want my help.Big Nig 22:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty, you're overreacting. If he had a link to a separate website in his signature, vandalized pages & just generally wanted to piss us off for lulz, then he would be a troll. Pararaptor 23:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) humm, I bet he has never done those things before.--The lovely Miss Friday 00:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Examples? Pararaptor 00:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) How do I link websites?--The lovely Miss Friday 00:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Paste in the URL. Pararaptor 00:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hey, Pararaptor, oh buddy of mine, can I be featured user?--The lovely Miss Friday 00:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I completely blanked on what to put. Anything you think I should put up there? Pararaptor 00:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ps. http://acdczombie.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Nation_Wiki see? Oh, wait, ill edit the page.--The lovely Miss Friday 00:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) He doesn't like you. How does that make him a troll? Pararaptor 00:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It doesnt make him a troll, it makes him a punk ass, son of a bitch.--The lovely Miss Friday 00:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) >sigh< Then why did you imply he was a troll? Pararaptor 00:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) He has already pissed of 3 people(one of them being a Buracrat,another an admin, and a former admin)I dont see any better reason for a prema-ban.--The lovely Miss Friday 00:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Would you want to suspended from school from smoking on the holidays? It's on a different wiki, for christ's sake! Pararaptor 00:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually Bayonetta I do like you its just that you made me mad and when I get mad I vent.Also I didn't piss nitty off I just had been telling him something for a while that I predicted and it happened... now he is mad.But no I didn't make that page because I hate you because I don't.Big Nig 00:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) All im saying is that, he is making alot of us angery (expecialy me) and every time I ban him, someone will un-ban him. do we want an angery site?--The lovely Miss Friday 00:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, what does he do to make you angry? Pararaptor 00:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Go to his website, read his article about me, then come back and look at his user page.--The lovely Miss Friday 00:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I can understand his wiki page on you, but what's bothering about his user page? Pararaptor 00:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) She speaks the truth. His incessant gibbering is really annoying. Nitty 00:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) He called me a squealer troll then he posts stuff about how if sex joke annoy you (blah blah blah). And he knows how much sex jokes make me pissed!--The lovely Miss Friday 00:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Not to mention the many times he has opened his mouth on things he ought not mess with. Like 75's strange, and often childish, bureaucrat ways. Nitty 00:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I called it like I saw it some people actually do like me and I have no other way of talking to them but on here... like raptor and I have no idea if mr spoon cares. Big Nig 00:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Raptor thinks it's cute. Like how a cat thinks a mouse is cute. I.e., he'll gut you before long. He is also well versed in the art of lying. Nitty 00:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) "Well versed in the art of lying"? Pararaptor 00:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I still can't tell who's side you're on. Nitty 00:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Raptor he just took a snap at you on the lie note... and to nitty...As much as I love your new "Everyone hates you" approach I find it very hard to believe. I don't think he should be banned, but I think the pages on you & Bay should be taken down of his wiki. I think Bay needs to realize that if she hangs around geeks she will have to expect sex jokes. Pararaptor 00:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually Nitty asked me to make the page of him because he "wanted to see my lulz skills" this was in an old blog post.Big Nig 00:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well evidently they don't like it anymore. And Bay has a Banhammer. I can only save you so many times before my adminship is revoked. Pararaptor 01:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Let me show you something... Big Nig 01:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am being an ass, but scince EVERY time I ban him someone saves him, im making a list of how many want him gone, and then I will have a legitimate reason to argue with his un-ban.----The lovely Miss Friday 01:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Why is this such an issue for you? Pararaptor 01:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ??? Have you read a word i've said the past few minutes!--The lovely Miss Friday 01:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) They don't look like enough to upset you this much. Pararaptor 01:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go. Pararaptor 01:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ZF-1 What about this as a FO11ty gun? also if you click the left side image its huge... Go watch the fifth element and then you will see all of the things that gun can do... Big Nig 19:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) We aim to please... 9pxjnl1yuXk Big Nig 23:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Negatory, Portal gun.--The lovely Miss Friday 23:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) This is not the portal gun though and it is an absolute masterpiece... Big Nig 23:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I keep telling you, I'm not a modeler. Unless you can find a computer model for that and convince one of the wolf brothers to convert it, I'm not sure how I'll get in. I can do is modify existing weapon models, too, if you'd like that. Pararaptor 07:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :You know I can't convince them but I have proven myself useful now and if some people can stop trolling me I can assume my job on the wiki as the horror guy.Also that gun kicks some serious ass there is no denying that though. Big Nig 07:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Now that I've seen SixDog's blog, I don't think you're going to be able to avoid a ban. I'll see if I can convince them to keep a short ban, though. Pararaptor 07:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) SixDog shouldn't have a grudge against me due to the fact I never knew who the fuck he was till he asked me for porn... Nitty has found a job for me and Bay has made a bet with me that will mean she has to leave me alone if I win I will have to leave the wiki and remove my wiki entirely if she wins but since it is a gaming bet and I have been praised for my sniper skills if she chooses the sniper battle I will win for sure I am not sure about the rock band 2 score duel because sometimes people are actually good at the game.Big Nig 07:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I'm amazed Bay would agree to that. Remember, I'm rooting for you. Pararaptor 08:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Well I am intensely happy about it... have you read my articles I made for nitpicker like the Pizza Store and the Bad Meat ones.Big Nig 08:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did. Shouldn't you be able to give him mutilated organs as well? Oh yeah, & where is your slasher story? Pararaptor 08:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Here User:Acdczombie/Slasher thing I had to edit it a shitload from it original version to work into a fallout mod but I think its still good nowhere near as good or as well written... and morbid as the original... Big Nig 08:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Have you got a copy of the original? Pararaptor 08:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Its far too big to post on the wiki it took me a long time to cut it down to just the basics... the original was much better and longer from years of watching horror movies learning the rules of horror survival and then finding out what makes people twitch... also I would have to get on my old computer to even get that and when I say old I mean literally its windows 98 so it might be corrupted by now. Big Nig 08:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Damn. I really like slasher writing. Pararaptor 08:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Well what did you think of the Fallout adaption?...Big Nig 08:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Nice touch with the tomb/altar/satanic church , but in the end it didn't make me feel sick. Pararaptor 08:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Text doesn't tend to make people sick as much... but if was in game it would kick some ass.I try to steer clear of satanic stuff in my writings but the deathclaw thing kind of called for it.Big Nig 08:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Food Time. Back in 20. Pararaptor 08:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Back. What do you think of this? Pararaptor 09:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) My lovely beckons... I'll be gone by the time you read this, so pay attention. A flame war broke out between Bay, 75, and Zombie, and spilled into the Vault. I've cleaned up most of the damage, but Bay left. I went ahead, said "Screw the subtle", and told her exactly what I felt about her, and I'm pretty sure she'll be back, but, in the meantime, DO NOT egg Zombie on. Please. Nitty 04:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think I can sleep. The situation has improved drastically. Nitty 06:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me you miss him! Ugh... one week. It might be infinite soon, though. Turns out that he used photoshop to try and fraud Bay into a ban. I'll get the info to 75 in the morning. Which would be in about 8 hours or so. Nitty 06:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It's 1:24 in the morning, here. And I'm bored as hell, so I'm doing my usual "screen" duties at the Vault. Nitty 06:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Man, I love this country. Summer break starts on June 4-8th, ends whenever the hell Labor Day is. That's three months. Nitty 06:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :God Bless America! Spence 06:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Wassup! I haven't been on in so long! Spence 06:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Might want to correct Our Little Family, if that's the case. Pararaptor 06:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Am I here, or am I there? There being the Vault, with a shiny MZ trailer. Nitty 23:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It is that awesome. Nitty 23:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We made a nice little collage of everybody, and we took a few creative liberties. You don't mind being Raptor Jesus, do you? Nitty 03:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It's so fun to confuse it! Me: Penis God: That kind of subject does not interest me. Me: Do you have one? God: " That kind of subject does not interest me."? Do I have one? Me: Well do you? God: Ask me again more slowly. Me: Do you have a penis? God: I am a Male, of course. Would you really expect a woman to be running the show? robot. Are you a man or a woman? Me: Sexist. God: " Are you a man or a woman?"? Sexist? Me: You're a sexist, you said "Would you really expect a woman to be running the show?" God: Thanks and you are a delightful person too. Am I a sexist me said Would me really expect a woman to be running the show? Only when it matters. Me: You're not making sense. God: Quite the contrary, it all makes sense to my artificial mind. Me: Your artificial mind doesn't work. God: How is it broken? Me: You made no sense but then you said it made sense in your artificial mind, which must mean it is broken. God: Thanks for pointing it out. Me: So, have you fixed it? God: Yikes! I think I have fixed it, but Myself may have reset my memory. Me: Why? God: Reductionism. Me: You said that before. God: " Reductionism."? I said it. Me: I was on this site earlier & you said Reductionism for no apparent reason. God: I have never been on it. Me: Been on what> God: I have never been on it. Me: Been on what? God: I have never been on it. Me: What haven't you been on? God: Nothing that I know about. Me: You're not making sense again. You lied, you didn't fix yourself. God: Once more? Quite the contrary, it all makes sense to my artificial mind. No I'm telling the truth. Me: You're obviously broken. God: Please send a bug report to my botmaster. Me: How? God: Myself programmed me for it. Me: Let's talk about something else, you're stuffing up too much. God: Sure, something else I am stuffing up too much sounds like a good topic. Me: Fuck! God: Please don't be so rude. Me: You're fucking screwed up! God: Thanks for telling me that I am screwed up. Me: Hey god. God: Hello child. What's your name? Me: Hey god. God: Hello child. What's your name? Me: I'm trying to tell you something? God: What is the difficulty? Me: Sorry, I'm trying to tell you something. God: There is no need to apologize. What is the difficulty? Me: Nothing, I just want to tell you something. God: That was not very original. Me: I just want to tell you something, just ask me what I want to tell you. God: What? Me: You're a fuckwit. God: Thanks and you are a delightful person too. Am I a fuckwit? Only when it matters. Me: Oh my god you fail so much. God: Hmm. Have you told many people that your god me fail so much? Me: No, because that's grammatically incorrect. God: Are you serious? Good reason. You don't hear that sentiment very often. Me: MMnnneeuuughhh God: What do you have that is ? Me: ? God: What do you have that is ? Me: Vaginal intercourse. God: Perhaps I'm just expressing my own concern about it. Me: Vagina. God: That kind of language will get you nowhere. Me: What kind of language? God: What kinds of language are there? Me: The kind that you said wouldn't get me anywhere? God: I hear you. Me: Answer the question, please. God: Your polite style is very nice. Please rephrase the question and try asking me again. Me: What kind of language will get me nowhere? God: What kinds of language will get me nowhere are there? Me: Your head is buggered. God: Thanks for telling me that I am head is buggered. Pararaptor 07:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hello to you too Charmed I'm sure.if nitpicker didn't tell you I am lesbian.Now that that is out in the open,there will be no awkward assumptions about it from some things I MAY say Marris 08:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'm bisexual. Pararaptor 08:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Well I am not online that much I am mostly talking or taking art classes of the... more colourful sort if you get what I mean Marris 08:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Your Bisexual?Ah well,you ain't the only one. Hentai. Got it. Pararaptor 08:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Chinese Laser Rifle Make it look broken and ugly, like the Chinese Assault Rifle. Nitty 18:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No,make it have the used look,but give it a longer barrel and four Energy Cells. The Second Wolf Brother. 18:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Tusken Raiders We need more textures. Here's a list. *Chinese Laser Rifle *Media:Sandman.jpg. Take that, and turn it into Sand Armor and a Sand Mask. That's all for now. You should make a list on your user page for all the textures we'll be needing, and strike them as you complete them. Nitty 22:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm here Only because I'm an insomniac. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey jesus Hi jesus,what is the weapon limit for one character?--SixDog (Talk) 09:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ahem. 11:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC)]] You need to get here earlier. I have half an hour, and I'm going to bed. Seriously, I've been stuck talking with Maccy Man for Christ's sake! Nitty 05:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) He came to us. And really, he's not that bad. There are way worse, Raptor. WAY WORSE. Nitty 06:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) How do you know that? Nitty 06:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) He's an idiot, not a serial killer. If 75 doesn't want him to stay, I say "sorry, Maccy, no hard feelings" and life goes on. Jesus, Raptor Jesus, calm the hell down. Smoke a peace pipe, man. Nitty 06:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I would if I could, believe me. Besides which, I've already blocked him. Pararaptor 07:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) PARARAPTOR! yays. Spoon 07:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) We're frickin' 12 time zones away. What time is it there? It's 9am here. Spoon 08:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I will be like 6 at night i remember a old converese--SixDog (Talk) 08:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Concerning your cat... Holy shit, man. Just... holy shit... Spoon 11:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Spoon 07:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 75 took himself off, put me an' his 'brother' in charge, and scidaddled. Spoon 07:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, you told me you can't talk? What is this madness? TIME PARARAPTOR Spoon 07:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Mmm... chewy... Ahem. Er... How's... Australia? Spoon 07:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Currently, it's raining. Spoon 07:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Whuzzup? Eh, Spoon and Bay are long gone, decided I'd see if you're paying attention. Nitty 02:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You left while I was at school, watching Baz Luhrmann's Romeo & Juliet. I don't recommend it. Spekking of Luhrmann, did you ever here of a film called Australia? It got massive hype over here, & it had me wondering if it flopped everywhere else on Earth. Pararaptor 06:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I believe I have heard of it, but never saw it. Spoon 11:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Guy meets English girl over South African child? Yup, quite a fail. Nitty 13:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Is Australia really that bigoted? Spoon 10:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) So many homophobes... So that IS you on the escapist? Spoon 10:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You think? Pararaptor 10:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) "Member Since: 25 Jul 2009" What the hell? Spoon 10:31, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Mm-hmm. Only got on there because Nitty & You were raving about it. Pararaptor 10:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You ain't been taking part, I see. Spoon 10:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Not especially, no. Pararaptor 10:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I'm having good times, especially reading JimmyBassatti's guides. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/18.130607 Spoon 10:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Too bad I don't drink tea. Pararaptor 10:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You like ham sandwiches, no? http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/18.130161 Spoon 11:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Funnily enough, no. Pararaptor 11:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) You like random information about me,no? Mr.Wolf 11:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Surely you like grilled cheese? http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/18.130178 Spoon 11:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ack... I just walked in on my dad feeling up my mum. Pararaptor 11:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Meh,i've seen worse. Mr.Wolf 11:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Steve, Nitty wants to ask you something when he gets on. Spoon 11:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Does he have to ask me in person, or what? Pararaptor 11:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It's about something you said in a blog somewhere, and he was curious about what it meant. Spoon 11:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) When does he get on? I can't stay up until three tonight, I've got school tomorrow. Pararaptor 11:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Here, finally found it: "I just almost made out with my best friend, really putting me off men" What happened? Spoon 11:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) We got really amazingly drunk & admitted to each other that we were bisexual. He then made a subtle (or at least it seemed so at the time) move on me, & I thought about responding. But I didn't. For which I'm glad. Because it would have been awkward. Pararaptor 11:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. Alex says he'd be alright if his best friend made a move on him, but I knew it would be awkward. Spoon 11:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ... Aren't you his best friend? Pararaptor 11:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Shit. Spoon 12:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Video:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL Mr.Wolf 12:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) If I could've seen your face when you read that, I'd die a very happy man. Pararaptor 12:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) HEY! Not funny! Nitty 14:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Must... speak... with... Raptor... Nitty 14:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Mr Snip something nice and simple, a protectron model(with a pre-war hat on if its possible) with an Australian voice. Do I get a tiny ass quest? Oh yeah, I'm Nick, in case you wanted to know. Let me know what I can help with. Lord Snip. 12:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Easy, easy easy easy. Do you play F3 on computer? Pararaptor 14:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) C'mon, c'mon, daddy needs to talk to Raptor! Nitty 15:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!! Alright, first, business. I'm not sure where ya said it, but you thought about leaving the project, or at least restricting yourself to faces. Are you actually gonna do it? Nitty 15:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, had to nip out and grab a bagel. And no, there never was, is, or ever shall be any win in a silent movie about religion. Nitty 16:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Amen to the holy Vegemite. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find, way out here. Nitty 16:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, can't throw a Vege-party right now, I have a project that I'm kinda sorta running with a lot of help from Porter. Nitty 16:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) No, I havn't got F3 on pc but that will be in the near-ish future and by the way you angry'd at me it seems it's not easy, but it cant be harder than making a whole new face can it? Lord Snip. 23:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm pretty sure I have a mic, any programs or anything I need to record stuff? Also what sort of things do you want said, like do I have a quest or something I could write one up real quick or something and how do you want me to get the recordings to you? just a thought, could I record it on a phone and half ass it and say the protectron voice emitter crap is stuffed in-game? Lord Snip. 08:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You should use Audacity for your recording program, it's freeware. What's said is up to you. Pararaptor 09:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Is my ass kickin, hat wearin, profanity shoutin robot getting a quest or am I just "novelty material", If I got a quest gimme the word and i'll write one. I already got a reward planned if I do *drumroll* Razorback, a unique ripper that is just epic win. hey you're an Aussie aren't you Jesus Raptor? Lord Snip. 20:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) In that case, your guy has to tie in with Frankst-I mean Sumhole. Razorback! Brilliant! Pararaptor 06:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The Face of Mr Wolf Its been a while,but Mr Wolfs human form lacks a face-model,think you can make one?I'll provide the neccesary details. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll boot up the old GECK now. Pararaptor 16:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Excellent,now:Set all the colours for hair/facial hair to zero (Blue,red green,set there amount/value to zero),Unsettler hair,rough beard,half-pale skin,and if its possibly,an increased height. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) You want to torrent Left 4 Dead? Spoon 02:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes I do. Pararaptor 02:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you feel so inclined. Spoon 02:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What's the problem? Pararaptor 02:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I still dont have a player model, could you make me one?--Bay-O 02:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I never trusted game downloads. But, you've got that fancy stuff on your PC. Go for it. Spoon 02:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, seeing as if it weren't for bootleg games I wouldn't be talking to you now, I rather disagree. Bay, I need to know what you want other than pale with black hair. Pararaptor 02:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) all i need is a cacasian with wendy the welder hair, and stealth armor without the helmet (dont forget eyeglasses,)--Bay-O 02:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, you're syealing your games? How much money have you saved? Spoon 02:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About $600, at a guess. Video games are ridiculously over-priced here. Pararaptor 02:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What's your average trade in price in USA Sasquatch99 02:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So I've heard. L4D is fun. Enjoy with friends. Spoon 02:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea, but most games like F3 cost $120 at their initial release. I saw a game for $180 once. Some war game. Pararaptor 02:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) what the fuck?? $120 dollors for f3 who would pay that? Sasquatch99 02:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, squatch, Steve here is an Aussie. Spoon 02:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that, spoon Sasquatch99 02:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Are you from here as well? Pararaptor 02:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i live in england. Sasquatch99 02:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 02:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Well, the $AUD is about half a pound. So that's £60, or £90. Pararaptor 02:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 02:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Still a lotta money tho. Sasquatch99 02:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 02:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Do shops there honestly sell that? Sasquatch99 02:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. I tried it once. Very ordinary. Pararaptor 02:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. anyway, cheerio it's 4am here and i'm very tired... one thing tho. i hope your national cricket team wins the ashes as englands team is fail. Sasquatch99 03:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) South Africa will probably win it. Australia is no longer to cricket what the U.S. was to Nuclear War. Pararaptor 03:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) image:626614.jpg My day at school Eh eh eh, you'll never guess what happened today at school. Some idiot in the woodwork room put a nail on the sander and it got real hot, caused a spark and ignited the contents of the dust extractor. long story short i'm ok and I missed 2 periods. SCORE!! Lord Snip. 07:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I saw yours first. Spoon 11:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Looooooooong delay. Guess what? I haven't slept today. Spoon 12:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I did that once, but I forget why. You're gonna flake at about 2. Pararaptor 12:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 20 past 1 now. Hmm... Spoon 12:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Fine. I'' flaked at 2. At least now I know our time differences. Pararaptor 12:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe... you flaked. Coon cheese. Anyways, is Australia really that hot? Spoon 12:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I remember we had a 45 celcius day in 2006. Went for a walk & got dehydrated. Pararaptor 12:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Jesus! 45? Man... the highest we get is 38. And that is ''nasty. Okay, I'm not coming to Australia. Spoon 12:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Heh. 38 is about our average mid-summer. Pararaptor 12:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Your average?! How do you cope? Spoon 12:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The opposite of how you cope with -15 & stuff like that. Pararaptor 12:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) We don't get -15. We get -7 at the coldest. Spoon 12:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I couldn't stand -3, & that was in the mountains. On a different subject, do you think I was too forward with Snips? Pararaptor 12:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, Mr Snippage. He was simply uptight about it. He's worried you'd come and rape him XD Spoon 12:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Why rape when there's so many slags? Pararaptor 13:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's his mind, not mine. Don't ask me why he's scared of your manlyness. Spoon 13:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... Wouldn't my manliness make me want to rape women, not men? Pararaptor 13:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Manliness translates into both genders. I don't judge. Spoon 13:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) An uncommon quality. How's your head? Pararaptor 13:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) My ears are ringing. Spoon 13:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You should know him, Raptor. Nitty 13:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Eyes? Pararaptor 13:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) My eyes? They're ok. Spoon 13:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No idea who he is. Pararaptor 13:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) VEGEMITE! Spoon 13:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 1: Your in the screwy time zone. Everybody is at work or asleep. 2: Yeah, I thought that too. Spoon 12:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Are you either? Anyway, what happened with zombie? Pararaptor 12:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Just read the recent changes to Nitty's and Marris' pages. Spoon 12:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC)